1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable light devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable dual flashlight assembly having an elongated bendable twistable deformable body member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable light devices generally provide a source of light in areas where it is not convenient or possible to use a light device powered by a source of electricity such as from an electrical outlet of a home or building. A common type of portable light device, generally known as a "flashlight" is powered by one or more batteries. These devices generally have a light bulb portion at one end connected to an elongated handle portion for housing one or more batteries.
Variations have been developed over the years in the general structure of the common portable flashlight device as described above. One recent variation, sold under the trademark "The Snake" by Black & Decker Inc. of Newark, Del., provides a flexible flashlight having a light bulb at one end, a compartment for one or more batteries at the opposite end and an elongated flexibly deformable handle disposed therebetween having conductor means disposed therein for electrically connecting the light bulb portion with the battery compartment. The deformable handle which apparently employs a flexible assembly of connectors, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,206 to Lockwood, can be wrapped around an object for retaining the flexible flashlight in a desired position. U.S. design Pat. Nos. identified as Des. 361,399 to Carbone et al, Des. 364,935 to deBlois, Des. 366,948 to Carbone and Des. 368,539 to Carbone et al assigned to Black & Decker Inc. are directed toward flexible flashlight designs.
A problem exists, however, with these prior art portable light devices in that none of them appear to satisfy a need for more than one beam of light in areas where a source of electricity is not readily available and where it is desirable to have a device providing more than one beam of light with each light beam being easily movable in relation to the other light beam. Also, a problem appears to exist particularly with the above-described prior art device having the elongated flexible handle in that the electrical connection which is disposed within the handle is vulnerable to being damaged upon flexing of the handle.
Consequently, a need remains for a portable light device which overcomes the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.